


buoyancy

by rackam



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study (?), Insecurity, M/M, Sort Of, reassurance, thoughts on the Grandcypher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 02:06:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17437850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rackam/pseuds/rackam
Summary: The buoyancy levels in his mind fall low, alone with his thoughts while under a crimson sky.





	buoyancy

**Author's Note:**

> aoidos pulls him up
> 
> rackam-centric drabble... I tried.

“You did this. _You_ did this. You’ve done the unthinkable—built an entire airship so grand it houses the legendary crew on a trip to _Estalucia_. And who’s piloting it?”

Aoidos didn’t know all the details—couldn’t heal a decade’s worth of trauma within a span of years knowing Rackam. But he knows what Rackam wants to hear.

Rackam simply doesn’t know how to admit it.

It contrasts so much from his usual blunt demeanor—the subtle moments where he _is_ vulnerable and can’t work a quick solution. A quick bluff of his smoke, sighing whatever help a member needs into the open breeze, until suddenly _he’s_ that person and the damned thing doesn’t relax his nerves anymore.

His heart clasps in his throat—jaw clenching and swallowing the words he desperately wants sealed. But Aoidos wasn’t having it.

The air in his throat freezes and he’s unable to breathe, not with Aoidos’ grip tight enough on his shoulders he slightly, _almost_ feels he actually matters.

He never liked falling. Any deft shift in gravity trigger his senses and his mind racks while analyzing their buoyancy levels. He feels submersed at the bottom of a sea of air, an immediate, desperate reaction of wanting to stay afloat. His stomach floods in fear and he panics.

He doesn’t want to fall again.

The floorboards creek endlessly in his mind, wood padding loud as the small voice telling him to turn back, _before it’s too late._

Aoidos reads him like a sheet of music, notes too strained to ignore.

The creaking stops and every part of his lips are suddenly warm. Rackam inhales, sighing into the warmth.

Aoi folds his fingers on sleek metal, wraps as much of Rackam he can into him, the air in his lungs warm in his breathing and Rackam softens, feels like a puddle seeped in a bed of roses.

Aoidos feels a drop of him. It tickles him, wet line trailing the back of his neck. He mumbles in the shell of Rackam’s ear, that it’ll be ok, _he’s_ ok.

He knows Rackam can’t promise reaching all the way to Estalucia in time for Captain, nor a safe flight, but a small bit of hope believes they can.

It’s funny, Rackam thinks. He feels lightheaded being this high up in the sky (after maybe his millionth time), but with everyone else—their crew—ready to catch him below,

He’ll let himself fall this once.

**Author's Note:**

> recent main story chapters hit me with a sack of bricks
> 
> wanted to dabble on rackam + hardships on the Grandcypher
> 
> if you want you can yell at me on twitter @tashauniel


End file.
